


An Unexpected Confession

by megumiai30



Series: The Nagikae Series [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 7 years later, Complete, Cute, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, anguish, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: When class 3-E meets for a reunion at their old school, six months after the main story ends, two people who haven't yet expressed their feelings, express their feelings in a very unexpected way...





	An Unexpected Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, megumiai30 here with another Assassination Classroom fanfic! I've noticed there is a lack of Nagikae stories here and thought up with the idea to write a 4 part series of the Nagikae relationship after the main story ended. The four parts will deal with confession, propose, marriage, and the first night of marriage as husband and wife(I might upload that from the others since it WILL contain adult themes... Keep an eye out for that.) Anyways, this story contains some canon from the spin offs inculding the novel Koro Tan D, and some aspects of Japanese culture. This is when the former 3-E are 22 years old, 6 months after the main stary ended. I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic!
> 
> -Megumiai30
> 
> I do not own Assassination Classroom!
> 
> P.S: This is a re-upload of the Nagikae series that I have now erased from Fanfiction. Nothing has changed, so please bear with me!

"Cheers!" The sound of glass clinging was heard in the air, as the former class 3-E cheered with their glasses of beer. It had been seven years after their time as class 3-E and they had all gathered at the old Kunugigagioka Campus, now property of 3-E. They were having a swell time. As they started to engage and mingle with one another, it truly felt like the good old days: having an octopus that would destroy the earth come as their homeroom teacher, him interacting and they interacting with each other, and the year that followed. Some were trying their limits with the various kinds of alcohol. Maehara, whose alcohol tolerance wasn't that good, was irritating Okano with his antics of how he loved her and going on and on about the fact that they were married, so she merely put him to sleep with a round kick to his face.

Isogai was chattering with Kataoka about a variety of issues, Yada and Kurahashi were joined by the irritated Okano, coupled with the newly engaged couple of Hayami and Chiba. On the other side, Okajima was taking pictures, Fuwa and Mimura who had become a publisher and director respectively, were talking about their latest projects. Fuwa was chattering happily about her Jump magazine's newest shonen manga, and Mimura was going on and on about being an assistant director for the new drama series: Genzawa Naoto. Hara, Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Itona were talking about the latest trend in cutlery. Sugaya and Nakamura were joined by Hazama and the others, talking about their current status of things.

Karma on the other hand was now talking and debating about the direction of the Japanese economy which can summed up as Abenomics, and discussing woes as a bureaucrat in the Ministry of Economy Trade and Industry with Sugino, Terasaka, and Kimura: who was himself a bureaucrat in the Metropolitan Police Department, taking after his parents. Their conversation was a little interesting.

"My sensei(A term also used to call politicians with respect) always said that that minister was always loyal to the Prime Minister…" Terasaka said with a sense of disgust about the minister of Karma's ministry.

"Yeah~ I actually had a hard time explaining the inter works of our ministry to him. The dude really doesn't get it. He just feels like a crony who happened to suck up to the right person," Karma answered with a smirk. He then went on to push on and asked him, "So Terasaka, when can I write your name down on the ballot?"

He smirked back, "Just you wait Akabane. I'll make sure that both of our names are writable on the ballot."

Sugino and Kimura just chuckled, enjoying their friends antics at each other. They felt like they were back in the old days, just enjoying themselves without a care in the world. Kimura nudged Sugino with a slap to the back, "Hey, I heard that the Yomiuri Giants were interested in you, dude. Congrats."

Sugino laughed with his signature smile that revealed his teeth and replied, "It's not even final yet. I still have that final examination. But I know that I'll pass it!" He held up his fist in certainty and Kimura smiled and in a mischievous tone teased, "Why? Because of Kanzaki-san's help?"

Sugino blushed but soon recovered, "Well what about you and Yada-chan? I heard that you guys might have a relationship with each other."

It was Kimura's turn to be flustered, "You don't really know that…"

Sugino snickered and Kimura was flustered when he received a wink from Yada. They were enjoying everything.

Kanzaki, Okuda, and Kayano were gathered together, joyfully chatting about their lives. Kanzaki was continuing about how Sugino had proposed to her and that now they were going to going to get married, Okuda was elated at the fact that she and Takebayashi were nearing completion on the artificial heart that was based on the way that Koro Sensei had saved Kayano all those years ago. Kayano was talking about her latest drama, Trial High. As they were talking and gushing at each other, Kayano couldn't help but to feel some jealousy from her two friends. Kanzaki was engaged, and Okuda and Karma were now a couple. What about her? She knows that she said she'd put her own feelings aside, but she couldn't help but to want more. She sighed, and Kanzaki asked in a worrying voice, "What's the matter Kaede-chan?"

She smiled at that. The former members of class 3-E still called her Kayano Kaede. Even though she had always felt a sense of guilt from that fake identity, the class always insisted that they call her Kayano Kaede, even though she had asked them to call her Yukimura Akari. She put up a mask and in a happy, cheerful tone, shook her head, "It's nothing Yukiko-chan! Don't worry about it. Just worry about your and Sugino's marriage! I'll be there!"

Kanzaki and Okuda looked at each other in doubt and worry. Okuda after a brief moment of silence carefully asked Kayano, "Kayano-san, it's not good to bottle up your feelings. It's really unhealthy, according to a report that I wrote. If you can, could you tell us what's wrong?"

Kayano took a look at her two friends: Kanzaki and Okuda really looked worried about her, but she just… couldn't… For some reason… In the corner of her eye, she could eye Nakamura and him… Nagisa. He was being teased for his short height. She could tell he was displeased, but she could also tell he'd gotten a little taller. Everything from his handsome face, which finally was a little masculine as it retained the features she had come to love, to his soft blue hair, and those calm blue eyes which she knew could sport a killer's look at the same time they could be caring… She loved him, and she wasn't afraid to say it, but…. She immediately looked away but Kanzaki had taken notice of it and she and Okuda took her outside to talk privately.

They hadn't noticed Nagisa's eyes directed at Kayano when they left.

Kayano had protested, but she followed them anyways, knowing the issue wouldn't be dropped by her trusty two friends.. Dang it…. She wanted some solitude, but…

When they had approached the well known stairs leading to the school, the three of them took a seat. Kanzaki was the first to speak, "Kaede-chan…" She tried to word this as subtle but as suggestive as possible.

Kayano answered, "Yes?"

"What's wrong? Is it because maybe you had a fight with Nagisa-kun?"

Kayano blushed and waved her hands frantically, "No, no! Nothing like that. It's just…" She didn't have it in her to finish the sentence.

Okuda asked her, nudging her to go on, "Just what, Kaede-san? Is it because we made too much of a fuss when it came to our relationships?"

Kayano shook her head and smiled, "No! Manami-chan, Yukiko-chan, I'm really happy for you guys. I really am. It's just that… I can't help but to feel jealous of you two sometimes…." She looked down in shame, her eyes starting to be blurred by her tears. She hated this. Why couldn't she be truly happy for her friends? It felt like she was sinning in some way, and she didn't like it at all.

Kanzaki then realized what she meant and asked her in a soft voice, "Is it about your relationship with Nagisa-kun?"

That was the explosion that set the dam flooding. Kayano couldn't help but to cry. She loved him, she did, but was unable to express to him, and every time she gave him hints, he was dense enough not to see it. Especially during the southern island incident. She did she would wait, but until when?

Kanzaki gasped and Okuda followed, "Oh, Kaede-chan…" Kanzaki gave her a hug while Kayano cried, Okuda merely stoked her back trying to calm her down.

Kayano said between her cries, "I'm so sorry. I am happy for both of you… but… I just can't seem to truly be happy for you guys. I know I said I would wait, but until when?"

She cried all the more while Okuda and Kanzaki held her and comforted her. Okuda whispered, "Don't worry, he'll come around soon…"

Kayano nodded, she hoped so, she truly did.

Kanzaki sadly smiled, thinking, 'Nagisa-kun, can't you just be straightforward with her..?"

Meanwhile after his bonding of sorts with Nakamura, Nagisa slouched and sighed as he sat down at his old desk. Thinking. Did he love Kayano? Why yes, yes he did. But did he think he had what it takes to love her and to make her happy for all? No. His self-esteem hadn't changed, especially with his growth spurt long gone. Even though he was growing a little nowadays… He didn't think that a girl like Kayano could love him. What's there to like about him? He thought. He was merely a short, talentless, woman like guy who had the identity of being a teacher in training. He sighed again, and jerked his head back, and closed his eyes in thought.

He was awaken by the infamous Karma, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He chanted in a mischievous tone.

Karma took a seat in front of him, smirking, "Well, it looks like someone's not enjoying their night today. Did Nakamura tease you a little too much?" He asked in a childish voice.

Nagisa grinned, Karma was always going to be one of his closest friends, "Nah, I've gotten over that. But I have to say, I did grow 3 centimeters these past 6 months."

"Eh~ Good luck following me then, mister." He smirked in return, trying to show off his height.

Nagisa bitterly laughed. There was no way he was going to follow Karma. "Yeah… maybe if I have children maybe they might surpass yours."

Karma laughed, "Maybe." But then on a serious note he asked his long time friend, "But seriously, are you okay? You haven't been well since you got here. Sighing and slouching…"

Nagisa sighed once more, and rested his head on the arm pillow he made for himself on the desk. "I don't know…"

Karma seeing that his friend was really depressed tried to break the ice with one simple comment, "Is it about Kayano?"

That brought him right to his senses. He immediately raised his head to look at a very sly, smirking Karma. "I knew it."

Nagisa blushed while smiling a smile of defeat, "Yeah.. it is… I think.. No scratch that, I love her. But I don't know if she loves me back…" He ended that sentence with a hint of self- doubt.

When Karma tried to refute him Nagisa continued, "And if she loves me, which I don't think will happen, how can I keep her happy? I mean, unlike you I'm still a teacher in training, short, not that handsome, and I only have the talent of assassination… I mean who would love a guy like me?" Nagisa asked with a very bitter laugh that contained sarcasm, self-hate, and low self-esteem.

Karma sighed. This was Nagisa's true weakness: low self-esteem. He could never get it to himself that somebody would love him back. He started to refute, "Nagisa, the only one who can love Kayano for herself and make her happy is you. Dude, you have to get over this low self-esteem. So what if you're short?" Karma emphasized the short part, much to Nagisa's chagrin.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Nagisa replied in a sarcastic tone.

Karma chuckled and smirked, "But come on, dude. You're the only one who can make Kayano happy. Do you see how she's happy with you around when we always meet and you guys fall into a conversation?"

Nagisa tried to make an excuse, "But-"

Karma continued, not allowing even an inch of Nagisa's rants, "And, do you see how she looks at you?"

"But, I don't…"

"Finally, do you know how she keeps her feelings bottled up for you, because she thinks that revealing her feelings to you will cause trouble and might be a hindrance to your dream?"

Nagisa couldn't find the words to say in this situation, because honestly he was shocked. He never thought that someone could like him, and in all honesty he knew. But he couldn't find the courage to tell her, because he didn't think he could make her happy, but…

He sighed, "Karma, listen to me. I do love her. I love her so much, but I just don't have the confidence to make her happy. I mean she meets all sorts of handsome actors who are able to take care of her." Nagisa suddenly smiled and added, "I mean the other day I heard that Kamimoto Jinnosuke was interested in her, maybe he-"

Karma stopped him right there, "But does that make you happy?"

Nagisa felt a knife drive into his chest and he suddenly became petrified, and he hid his eyes by his long bangs, "No… But…" He merely sighed.

Karma smiled sadly, and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, knowing that he had destroyed all of his defenses and that his friend had fell into a great moment of confusion and thought.

'Nagisa, cheer up, you know that she loves you and you feel the same…' He thought. Then he smirked with an idea and addressed the now awaken somewhat sober Maehara about it. They smirked.

Back outside, Kayano had calmed down somewhat, and Okuda and Kanzaki were talking to their friend. As Kayano sniffled, Kanzaki had asked in a worried tone, "Are you alright, Kaede-chan?"

She merely nodded and then in a self-hating voice breathed out, "I'm sorry. This is supposed to be a joyful night, yet I've just made it into a night of lament."

Okuda shook her head, "No, Kaede-san. Not at all. We were just worried about you… If you like.. love Nagisa so much, maybe then you should just confess."

Kanzaki nodded in agreement. She continued where Okuda left off and in a soft voice said, "Kaede-chan, there's no use on waiting for Nagisa-kun. Nagisa-kun is too dense and has too low self-esteem to even attend to the idea of anybody loving him. Also, what's the point if you just keep it in? Will you truly regret the rest of your life if you bottle up your feelings, and he goes marry another woman?"

Kayano tried to counter her, "But… but….I really do enjoy our relationship right now… Just friends… And I don't want to ruin it for my selfishness…. How could Nagisa love me? I mean, he could have easily ended up with Shimoshiraishi Mone, a beautiful actress who in her own right is the most talented actress I've ever seen, who actually asked him out when he met me on set, or one of the girls who were always flocking at him during university. While me… I'm just a nobody who dare has the courage to be friends with him, in spite of betraying all of you…"

Kanzaki let out a deep breath. Sometimes Kayano would be bogged down by her guilt back when they were in junior high, when she effectively betrayed everyone when she had revealed that Kayano Kaede was an alias that she used to transfer here to get revenge on her dead sister, whom she thought Koro Sensei killed. But first things first. Kanzaki refuted, "But he didn't did he? He didn't choose that pretty actress over you, and I've heard recently from Yada-san and Karma-kun that he actually said no to the woman student body president of Sophia University when we were still attending college…"

Kayano looked up, and it was to the tender faces of Kanzaki and Okuda. "But…" she tried to refute, but Kanzaki added idly, "And, I know for a fact that, he even turned down the legendary idol of our university at the time, the idol of Tsukuba, Yamazaki Ayaka."

Kayano was actually shocked. She had heard about the woman very vaguely, and she had saw the so-called idol, who was considered to be a future leader of Japan. If he had turned her down then…

"You see, Kayano-chan? You still- no cross that, you're the only one who has a chance with Nagisa-kun."Kanzaki smiled very warmheartedly to Kayano, who was still swimming in doubt, and Okuda gave her a convincing smile.

Kayano closed her eyes and laughed. A laugh that wasn't sarcastic in any way, but one that was charged with confidence and courage. She slapped her hands on her knees, "Ok, then I'll confess to Nagisa tonight!"

Kanzaki and Okuda merely giggled. The three of them stood up and Okuda remarked, "That's the spirit! Let's go back inside, Kayano-san. Come on Kanzaki-san!"

Kanzaki nodded and followed them with an okay.

Meanwhile back in the classroom, Nagisa was still lying down on his arms at his desk, not enjoying the mood at all. He just wanted everything to end until he could talk to Kayano about this. That was the state of things until Maehara and Karma came up and latched their arms on either sides of his shoulders.

Maehara slurred a little bit, "Come on Nagisa! Join us, don't be a party pooper!"

Karma joined in , "Yeah~ Come on, you can't sit here all day~"

Without Nagisa knowing, and despite his protests, they dragged him to the center of the party, where the majority of the class was gathered, and where they were socializing.

Suddenly, Maehara hollered and proclaimed, "Alright! Now that Nagisa's joining the party, let's have some fun!"

The class cheered with cries of, "Yeah!" They always knew that Maehara could always lighten up the atmosphere.

Soon the class was back in party mode, curtesy of Maehara. The guy knew how to lighten up a mode, and so he went here and there cheering with the ever watching eye of his wife, who was making sure he didn't drink overboard. Then all of a sudden, as they were talking about the old days, Karma mentioned the infamous 'Deep Kiss Ranking' that Irina had made when she was teaching them seven years ago, when she had ranked the class according to their so-called skill in deep kissing.

"You guys remember the deep kiss ranking that Bitch-sensei made back in the day?" He mentioned, getting the attention of the class.

Maehara took the bait and smiled, cheering, "Yeah! Of course I do. I believe that the top five kissers were Nagisa… Yada… you," He pointed directly at Karma, who smiled with pride, "me… and Okuda."

"I got to say, that Okano is one lucky woman… I mean, getting one of the top kissers as her husband…" Karma drifted off, making Maehara blush and Okano trying to back herself into a corner due to sheer embarrassment.

Maehara sweated but soon regained his posture, "Oh? And what about you Akabane? You're going out with Okuda who ranked fifth, and you yourself are ranked third… Okuda must be one lucky woman too… You know." He smirked on that last part which had Karma blushing pink but then he smirked. "Hey! Didn't you say that Nagisa was first place?" He pointed out.

Nagisa blushed and yelped, he knew where this was heading. They were trying to get Kayano and him to kiss in front of the class.

Maehara nodded in remembrance, "Oh yeah. I did say that. Then, why don't we get him and Yada, who came in second place, to kiss him to prove his worth, because Kayano isn't here right now…?"

Yada tensed up. Kimura groaned and Nagisa tried to refuse their suggestion, knowing that it would cause some inconveniences for some people. "Hey come on guys, I mean look at Yada-san, she looks very uncomfortable." He pointed at Yada who looked flustered and looked down at the floor, but the rest of the class was smirking. Yada then knew that she had no way out and agreed, after giving Kimura a wink, and motioned to Nagisa who sighed. She gave him a look that said, 'Don't worry we'll be done in a moment…'

Nagisa smiled in thanks, and their lips met, and then started the kiss fest until the door of the classroom had slid open, revealing Kanzaki, Okuda, and Kayano who had come back.

The three of them froze along with the rest of the class upon seeing the trio, but Maehara and Karma, along with Nakamura and the others were still encouraging them to go on with the kiss, chanting, "Kiss! Kiss!"

At that moment, Yada's and Nagisa's tonuges had started to meet. But for Kanzaki and Okuda, they were aghast and tried to stop them. Kayano on the other hand was a much different story. She watched as in slow motion she watched the person she loved deeply kiss another girl. Now of course, she had nothing against Yada, and it was probably Karma or someone who pushed them to do such but… but…

'Stop! Stop please Nagisa, I love you…' She thought in her mind. Her head was on the verge of exploding, and she felt tears come to her eyes as she watched, and so she then shouted on the top of her lungs, "Stop! Stop! Nagisa's… Nagisa's my…" She stopped as she pondered for that split second when she felt all eyes on her. What was Nagisa to her, and what was she to Nagisa? Just close friends? An old classmate? Not being able to take it anymore, Kayano burst out of the classroom.

When she had shouted those words, Yada and Nagisa broke off. Kanzaki sternly scolded the ringleaders of the scheme, "What were you thinking?! Kaede-chan was getting ready to confess, and you just ruined it!"

Okuda, for her calm demeanor actually punched her boyfriend in the gut surprising everyone and hissed out the ominous words, "I'll see you after this." Even though Karma didn't get intimidated that well, his short girlfriend sure knew how to deal with him.

Meanwhile, Yada chuckled, and nudged Nagisa with a smile, "You know, you should go after her."

Nagisa smiled in return, "I know. Yada-san, I'm sorry, and could you tell Justice that I'm sorry?"

Yada nodded, and Nagisa rushed out of the classroom while shouting mischievously, "But I got to say that Kimura is one lucky guy!" Kimura blushed and Yada went over to kiss him on the cheek.

Even when Karma was being scolded by his girlfriend, he had succeeded nevertheless. He thought, 'Go for it dude.'

Meanwhile Kayano had arrived at the stairs she sat with the others when she was talking about her woes with Kanzaki and Okuda. She just plopped down and cried. She knew that Yada-chan was going out with Justice, but the scene of her and Nagisa just hurt so much. She was so engrossed in her crying that she didn't even realize footsteps coming behind her because she was crying.

"Kayano." He adressed plainly.

Kayano wiped her tears away and looked back with a fake smile upon seeing him and answered, "Oh, hey Nagisa!"

He frowned. He knew that she was acting. He asked, "Can I sit down next to you?"

"Sure!" She answered, and made room for him to sit. A moment of awkward silence ensued.

Nagisa looked back to see a crowd quite literally hogging the window. He sighed.

"So…" Kayano started, getting the attention of Nagisa.

"Yes, Kayano?" He answered with a calm tone, but inwards he was anxious due to the scene that he knew she was witnessed to see.

"I'm sorry I broke down there like that. I know Yada-chan wouldn't do that to Justice-kun, and I overreacted when I saw you exchanging… you know…" She drifted off into a blush to which he blushed with her.

He guilty apologized, "Yeah, sorry about that. Karma and Maehara set me up, and because of that, Yada-san tried to get over it as fast as possible."

After that engagement the mood grew awkward once more until Kayano took in a deep breath and let it out. She thought that this was the perfect time to do so.

"Nagisa." She whispered to get his attention. He turned around to look at her and their eyes met: His soft blue eyes meeting her warm amber ones.

He looked at her with uncertainty.

She smiled softly. He could be as soft as he could while being serious at the same time. She looked straight at him with serious eyes and whispered, "I love you. I loved you since when we were in class 3-E, since you deep kissed me for 15 hits in order to save me from dying by the tentacles, and since we graduated for these past seven years…" She blushed and lowered her head, unable to see his face if he refused her.

"Why..?" He murmured out.

Kayano lifted up her head to see that Nagisa was hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Nagisa?" She called his name to get his attention with a confused look.

"Kayano… Don't get me wrong. I love you too… But are you okay with little old me? I mean I'm really not that impressive. I'm short, girly, not charismatic, I have a lousy job… I mean would you like to go out with me? I have nothing to offer you, I-" His ranting was cut off by Kayano's index finger on his lips.

"Shh. Don't say that. Short? Well, doesn't that mean that I can face you one to one? I really like that actually. Manami-chan always complains of how she has to drag Karma-kun down to her level to kiss him. Girly? Well, I can definitely say that you are beautiful, but now its more masculine, so you look more handsome now…I was actually shocked when you turned down Shimoshiraishi Mone and the idol of Tsukuba… and you know charisma comes in all sorts of types and values. You might think about the charisma that Karma has: which is iron fisting people, but compared to that you certainly have a soft charisma that leads people to do the right thing. After all, I've heard about your exploits when you first went to Kokuraku High as a student teacher, from yourself of course." She winked, to which he finally smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." He gracefully smiled.

She smiled in return, but her smile disappeared and she started, "But I'm surprised. How could somebody like you love me? I mean, I don't feel like I have the right to be near you. I mean, I betrayed you… Back when we were in middle school when I hid that I had tentacles and attacked Koro Sensei."

Nagisa tried to retort, "Kayano-" But was cut off by Kayano who restarted to denounce herself.

"I mean, I'm not worthy of receiving your love… or anyone else's for that matter. I'm flat, not that pretty, fail to stand out, and-" She was cut off by a familiar sensation on her lips, a sensation she had not been able to feel for seven years. Nagisa was kissing her gently.

He broke away from her after fifteen seconds just as she was enjoying the kiss. She was left with a sense of yearning and the desire for more.

Nagisa smiled in that innocent way that she loved and pointed out(She did realize that he was blushing.), "You look down on yourself too much. First, that's all behind us, Kayano. We know that you're sorry and that you regret and wanted to fix your ways, and we forgave you, never worry about that, okay?"

Kayano nodded, and before she could say anything else, Nagisa sought out to relive her of her rants, "And, I don't care whether you're flat or not. You look just as beautiful." Kayano blushed a deep red on that part.

"You say you don't stand out? Well, I have to admit that I nearly gave up when I heard that Kamimoto Jinnosuke said that you were his type and that he was interested in you. Doesn't that show that you're pretty- no beautiful enough and that you stand out? Kayano, you're beautiful." He breathed out that last sentence so that it sent tingles through her spine.

She was awestruck for a moment. Here she was with the love of her life, and he was calling her beautiful. "Thank you…But I don't want you to worry about that. You're the only one I love." She managed to murmur out.

Nagisa blushed gracefully and he placed his hands on both of her cheeks and with a serious face sighed but asked her firmly and directly, "Kayano… No, Akari." Her eyes widened at him using her real name.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Akari, first I want to say that you also don't have to worry about me going off with other woman, such as Yamazaki-san or Shimoshiraishi-san, since you're the only one I love. Don't worry, all of us aren't worthy for love. The only one who is worthy is the one who gave it to us in the beginning, up there," He pointed to the sky, with its beautiful sight.

She nodded, and he continued, "Akari, I wanted to ask, if you were okay with me as your boyfriend."

He awaited an answer to which she cried and smirked, "Idiot. Of course I am, if only you're fine with me as your girlfriend."

He chuckled, "I am. Yukimura Akari, I love you."

She blushed, "I love you too, Shiota Nagisa."

They both reached for each other until they met and kissed. It wasn't too long or short. It was a kiss affirming their love and relation which had come a long way. They were so indulged in their kiss, they couldn't hear the cheers of their classmates who had actually come outside of the old school building, and who were watching from a distance. After they had broke off, the two of them merely giggled while putting their foreheads together. The silence among them was a peaceful one.

Kayano was the first one to break it whispering, "Nagisa, this might be embarrassing, but…" she trailed off.

Nagisa asked, "What is it, Akari?"

"Could you deep kiss me just like you did seven years ago?" She asked while fiddling with her fingers and staring at the ground.

Nagisa was blushing himself, and with a chuckle he whispered, "Maybe later, because…" He cocked his head in the direction of the school where their friends were looking with smirks, tears, and content smiles.

Kayano looked also and she winked, 'Then next time when we're alone…'

He winked in return, 'Of course.'

Maehara decided to break the silence and with an annoyed tone(although it was betrayed by his smirk), asked, "Hey Kayano! What did you mean back there? Nagisa's your what?"

Kayano took Nagisa's hand, which made him smile, stood with him and after putting their connected hands high in the air proclaimed, "Nagisa's my boyfriend!"

The class cheered and hollered, knowing that nobody would be there to hear them with their cheers of joy. Kanzaki was crying and smiling, Okuda was pretty much the same. Karma smirked fondly, Sugino laughed with all of his pearly whites showing. Kayano leaned on Nagisa's shoulder, whom she now realized had a little height on her now, compared to earlier this year.

The class, unable to retain their joy, ran to the newly born couple and congratulated them. The two who were caught up by the many congratulations knew that they were blessed to have them as classmates, and to have each other as a couple, and maybe even more as time passed by.

The crushed moon shined its elegance along with the billions of individual stars that shined from the time they were made.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> There are some parodies of Japanese culture inculding dramas and celebrites, and I hope you understood what they were if you're a huge fan of Japanese culture! XP Such as Zenzawa Naoto which is a parody of Hanzawa Naoki...
> 
> -When Karma asks Terasaka when can he write Terasaka's name on the ballot: Unlike the US or the UK where you either press a button or mark an X on the ballot, Japanese voters are required to write the name of the candidate, or political party they are voting for on the voting ballot.
> 
> -Tsukuba University is an existing prestigious public university in Japan, located on the outskirts of Tokyo and is known for its department of education. (In this case I had Kanzaki and Nagisa be alumni of that school as you read! ;D)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, Megumiai30!


End file.
